just friends
by Akane Arwen
Summary: pues es un songfic y pues no les ha pasado que la persona que te gusta es uno de tus mejores amigos o anigas no es muy bueno el summary pero leanlo


**Pues aquí subiendo mi pequeño fanfic el 2º para ser precisa es otro SHIKAINO es un songfic de la cancion just friends de los jonas brothers XD esta canción se identifica con muchos a todos nos ha pàsado que te gusta un amigo y pues el ni señas de vida.**

**Inner: que vamos a hacer hoy akane**

**Akane: lo mismo que tratamos de hacer todas las noche akane inner …. TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO.**

**Es akane y su inner, akane y su inner una es un genio y la otra es algo hueca……**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE POR QUE SI ASI FUERA AGREGARIA UN PERSONAJE QUE ME REPRESENTARA. (apoco ustedes no?)**

Just friends.

Ella le gustaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero solo llegaba a ser su mejor amigo, era la única manera en que según el ella lo veía, si supiera, el la veía pasar con ese cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y ese mechon cubriendo un ojo siempre tan hermosa, tan única, tan perfecta, tan ella , tan.. Ino y el solo era Shikamaru, el chico enamorado de una de las mas populares de konoha.

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

El soñaba una vida con ella no era como habia esperado su vida (N/A ustedes saben una chica ni guapa ni fea ) pero le agradaba la idea de que cuando fueran Viejos su esposa no estuviera tan fea y arrugada como normalmente son ya que el la veria aun muy Hermosa y la queria con el hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen

El habia hecho muchos planes pero nunca se atrevia a decirle sus sentimientos y a todo le veia un lado negative si le compraba una rosa tendria que ser en su floreria y ella comenzaria a preguntarle que para quien era y todo eso se le hacia muy problemático pero si tan solo la tenia como amiga estaría bien era mejor eso que nada.

I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Hablar con ella le encantaba le hacia sentir ese hormigue tan agradble en el estomago y saber que ella confiaba en el simplemente lo deleitaba

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Ya l fin en un arranque de valentia de tan escasos que se le daban lo logro le dijo sus sentimiento y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla ella sonrojada lo tomo por el cuello lo arco y le dio un corto pero suave beso en los labios comprobando que ella sentia lo mismo que el y desde hacia mucho y tiempo atras.

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

**Ahi esta, es algo cursi peor no importa lo hice por que escuche esa cancion mientra estaba en la compu y pues bueno no le puedes dar la espalda a la inspiracion ademas como no fui a una fiesta por estar enfermita y pues me quite el aburrimiento.**

**Dejen reviewsss **


End file.
